


Milky Yummy Thighs

by lostjasmine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Thighs, implied tea club polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostjasmine/pseuds/lostjasmine
Summary: Hajime bites his lips, looking down at Ritsu with blazing red cheeks. He was just supposed to be helping him change his clothes! He didn't expect Ritsu to just go down and start fondling his thighs like this.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Shino Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Milky Yummy Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentines Day! We get Hajime's thighs as sweet treat for the occasion.
> 
> I wrote a drabble of this for a friend but then it was too good to pass up so I continued writing it in an actual oneshot. Enjoy!

"Mm? Haa-kun, don't move too much…" Ritsu whines, shooting a soft glare at the boy above him. As much as he loves seeing Hajime squirm under his mercy, Ritsu doesn't appreciate how Hajime's knees constantly hit his head.

Hajime bites his lips, looking down at Ritsu with blazing red cheeks. He was just supposed to be helping him change his clothes! He didn't expect Ritsu to just go down and start fondling his thighs like this. "R-Ritsu onii-chan, don't you think it's too risky t—hyah!" Hajime quickly covers his mouth, cutting his squeal short as footsteps outside the dressing room became more apparent. There are _surely_ tons of staff outside and yet here they are in this scenario. 

"If Haa-kun behaves then we'll finish faster yeah?" Ritsu lets out a coy smile, lifting up Hajime's legs and putting it atop his shoulders. Mhm. What a lovely spot to be in ♪ "I promise it'll be just quick. It's just that Haa-kun in white tights only is too delicious to pass up~" He presses a kiss on Hajime's left thigh, smirking at the shiver he felt from his junior above him. 

Those words seem to make Hajime relax a bit, his hands coming back to the side of the chair he's sitting on. 

"Next is your unit outfit, yeah? That's great, no one will see _anything_ since your pants are dark colored~ How convenient." Ritsu starts to go up, his face meeting with Hajime's now strained dick. Hoho. Haa-kun is really lewd and easy to please. 

But that's not his agenda for today. He turns and bites on the end of Hajime's white tights, looking up straight to Hajime's eyes as he starts to peel the fabric off. 

Hajime's grip on the chair tightens, exhaling rather loudly in an attempt to shut himself up. He certainly can feel the brush of Ritsu's fangs on his bare legs—sending a huge jolt on his dick due to oversensitivity. He closes his eyes, silently wishing Ritsu would bite him. 

And Ritsu does. 

Hajime lets out a moan, all teary eyed from the sudden pang of pain on his thighs. _It hurts_. It hurts but it feels _so good._

"Ufufu~" Ritsu chuckles, pressing a kiss on the part he bit on. "Haa-kun, we're just starting so hold on tight and be a good boy, okay? I promise it'll feel good ♪" 

Hajime just nods, biting into the fabric of his previous costume that matched his white tights. He does a mental note to shove it in his bag later along with his bloody tights so he could wash it himself. 

Ritsu resumes his actions, pulling the white tight further down below Hajime's legs and enjoying the way he trembles within his grasp. It is always fun to tease Hajime in the worst situations they can get in, and this exact scenario is definitely not an exception. 

Once the tights are off, Ritsu delicately runs his hands along Hajime's soft legs, stopping right at the spot where he bit him earlier. The stark contrast of the wound against Hajime's milky thighs is delectable—Ritsu is sure that it beats any chocolate out there. 

Ritsu hums as he laps on Hajime's wound, his tongue savoring his junior's thighs as he pulls it closer. Hajime is always so warm, so cute, so _delicious_ —he's a five-star meal that he's very lucky to have. 

The muffled sound of Hajime moaning against the fabric only encourages Ritsu more, and he punctures his fangs on the other leg as a result. Hajime jolts in his seat, the loud screech of the chair echoing inside the dressing room. Ritsu looks up to him to shush him with a glare, only to be dumbfounded at the face Hajime is making. 

Blue hair sticking on all sides of his very sweaty face, Hajime gazed down at him with lidded eyes and panting mouth. It seems that the action is too much that his lips have let go of the costume he used as a makeshift gag. Hajime's chest heaved frantically, his nipples obviously erect from Ritsu's point of view. 

He wants to mess up with this boy more. 

"Shino-san! 20 more minutes until you go on stage again!" A staff from outside calls out, thankfully not opening the door as they did so. 

Ritsu chuckles, licking the blood off Hajime's thighs and savoring it on his tongue. Tasty. "That's plenty of time to get ready~" Ritsu looks up at Hajime. "Haa-kun, it'll be bad if they see your dick straining against your pants, so feel free to jack off while I savor your thighs, okay?" 

"Eh? B-But...you'll get dirty, Ritsu onii-chan…" 

"Don't care~" Ritsu nuzzles his face against Hajime's thighs. "Plus, it's payment for letting me play with you while you're so busy. Honestly, I'd want us to fuck but you're in the middle of a job. I'm not that mean and I'm sure I'm not gonna hear the end of it when Ecchan knows that we did this. That guy is too observant for his own good, after all." 

Hajime can hear the pout in Ritsu's voice which only makes him giggle. He runs his hand through Ritsu's hair, and smiles when Ritsu almost instinctively purrs into it. 

"Well, enough of that. You'll be late if we don't hurry." Ritsu nibbles on Hajime's now naked thighs, spreading them further as he pulls off Hajime's underwear. Hajime's cock bounces once freed, and Ritsu comes forward and gives its head a lick. "Mhm. Tasty as ever. Haa-kun is really lewd~" 

Hajime thrusts his hips towards Ritsu's mouth, only to be met by the shake of Ritsu's head. "You're not…?" 

"I told you, right? You can jack off, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you a blowjob." Ritsu sticks his tongue out a bit, which makes Hajime's eyebrows furrow. "Come on, Haa-kun. Do you really want your fans to see how horny you are?" 

"O-Of course not!" Hajime sputters almost immediately, pouting at Ritsu. "Besides...that thing...is only for you, Ritsu onii-chan." 

Ritsu blinks. 

"I only want you to see me like this…" Hajime blushes. "...and maybe Eichi onii-chan, too. But that's entirely a different topic!" Hajime looks at Ritsu, his eyes determined. "Ritsu onii-chan...please bite me." 

Ritsu laughs, holding Hajime's thighs closer to his face. "Ah~ if Ecchan heard that I bet he'll be su~per jealous! Haha~ but you're right. It's just you and me right now, so I'll make you cum for me and _for me_ only~" 

Hajime's eyes flutter close when Ritsu begins peppering kisses all over his inner thighs, chuckling when his senior gives a playful nibble on his plump flesh. He starts to pump his dick with his own hands as Ritsu switches to light kisses and gentle blows on his legs. 

Hajime's grip on his dick tightens as Ritsu bites down on his flesh for the third time tonight, his senior sucking on his blood as if it was the most delicious snack his mouth has ever laid on. He feels some of his blood trickle down from Ritsu's lips and towards his discarded tights on the floor. 

Hajime thinks that Ritsu fully reveling on the taste of his thighs was such an erotic sight—the way he's positioned between his legs; the way his tongue chases drops of blood when he can; the way Ritsu will occasionally give him a serious glance, one that is far from his playful stare and more of a predatory gaze. His dick twitches within his hands as he continues relieving himself, his thumb hurriedly spreading precum all over his cock to serve as lube. 

Soon enough the room is filled with the combination of Hajime's quipped moans, his hands hurriedly pumping against his dick, the occasional tumble of the chair against the floor when Ritsu bites him anew, and the ascending volume of Ritsu slurping his blood. 

Hajime suddenly feels the coldness of Ritsu's hand against his dick, along with a particularly deep sinking of his fangs against his thigh that is dangerously close to his crotch. This was enough to send Hajime over the edge, his toes curling and his mouth spilling a loud moan as ropes of semen come out from the tip of his dick onto Ritsu's hair. 

"Mhm. Good job ♪" Ritsu smiles, lapping on the wounds on Hajime's legs to close it. Hajime weakly shivers from the gesture, still oversensitive from the high of his orgasm. Ritsu stands up, licking off every drop of blood from his lips. He grabs the discarded costume and wipes the semen off his hair. "Quite messy though. But I guess that's what I get for messing around with Haa-kun during his work." 

"Ritsu onii-chan…" Hajime mumbles. 

"Okay, okay. You still have some time to recover, Haa-kun." Ritsu leans down, pressing a gentle kiss on Hajime's forehead. "I'll put these dirty clothes on your bag, okay? I'll also grab your unit costume and help you out with it." 

Hajime just nods, looking down at his...snacked on thighs. 

He should really be thankful that his unit costume's pants are dark blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh to be sucking on Hajime's thighs.
> 
> Also I hope you caught the reference of the title (it's Milky Starry Charm)


End file.
